legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cronia
Cronia is one of the oldest deities in Drasithian history, existing since Drasith's founding, but coming into prominence during the Tigirian annex. Cronia himself is a massive crow of jet black, covered in ebon armour. Cronia is the Drasithian god of freedom, and worship of Cronia was banished during the Cronian Rebellion and uprising. Cronia is the second boss in the Diodrasith raid. Background Dungeon Guide During the primal stages of the Drasithian empire, Cronia, one of the few of his race left, sought to protect the Drasithian people, seeing their power. He fought and defended them during the Tigirian annex, and led to the freedom of the Drasithian people. He was granted god-hood by the primal lord, Dranath, and became the prime deity of the Drasithian people. Encounter Design The Cronia fight is very stop and go, designed around debuffs, area attacks, and movement based damage. Cronia is airborne much of the time, but damage to all characters is heavy. Overview Cronia's fight involves a lot of debuffs that restrict or deal damage during movement, preventing movement, forced movement, as swooping arc attacks hitting many enemies. * On Master''' difficulty or higher, Cronia will split into 2 beings, physical and shadow form, each dealing increased damage to specific attacks. Abilities '''Phase 1: The Primal God In this phase Cronia will lift off into the sky, circling and attacking the raid with shadow energies and wind gusts from his wings. On master or higher, both versions of Cronia will use these attack, with the apparation dealing 10% increased shadow damage, and the physical dealing 10% increased physical damage. * Wind Gust: 'Launched multiple gusts of wind from Cronia's wings at a random targeted location, dealing 5,000 damage to any player in the radius, and pushing them back 20 yards. *'Gale: '''Cronia will launch a powerful gust of wind in a 15 foot cone in front of him, dealing 10,000 damage per second, and slowing players movement speed by 35%. Casts for 15 seconds. * '''Malevolent Winds: '''Cronia will buffet half the raid with winds, giving them the Malevolent Winds debuff. Whenever a player is hit with an attack that forces movement, players will take 35% extra damage from the attack, and will be slowed by an additional 15% speed if applicable. Lasts for one minute. **On Master or higher, the debuff increases to 50% damage and 30% speed reduction. * '''Tornado Strike: '''Cronia will launch 3 tornadoes into the arena. The tornadoes deal 15,000 damage per second, and pull players towards them, slowing movement speed by 20%. If players are dragged completely into the tornado, they will be launched into the air. The tornadoes last the rest of the fight, and move around the arena. ** For each difficulty level above normal, Cronia will summon an additional tornado. * '''Death Winds: '''Cronia will empower his '''Tornado Strike '''and '''Gale '''attacks with shadow, causing them to deal an additional 10,000 shadow damage, lasts for 30 seconds. Each cast of '''Death Winds '''gives Cronia a stack of '''Primal Shadow. ** Primal Shadow: Increases Cronia's attack speed by 5% and shadow damage by 2.5%. Stacks up to 20. Lasts for the rest of the fight. ** On Master or higher, Cronia casts Death Winds '''twice as often * '''Shadow Screech: Cronia will let loose a horrific howl. Any player within 25 yards will be feared for 10 seconds. Summons 3 Shadow Beasts. ** Shadow Beasts: Small aberrations of shadow energy with 1.5 million health. Casts a channeled mind blast dealing 5,000 damage per second. This damage is increased with each stack of Primal Shadow '''Cronia has. On death, the shadow beast will leave a shadow zone on the ground which lasts all fight, dealing 2,000 damage per second to anyone within 10 yards of the zone, damage also increased per stack of '''Primal Shadow. *'Dive Bomb:' Cronia will crash into the ground, dealing 200,000 damage to all players, beginning phase 2. Phase 2: Rising Winds During this phase, Cronia will begin attacking players on the ground. Cronia will continue attacking players with the attacks used during phase 1. * Whirl: '''Cronia will spin, attacking any player within 20 yards dealing 100,000 damage and 15,000 shadow damage. ** On Master or higher, both versions of Cronia will whirl for an additional 20% damage. * '''Consume: '''Cronia will consume a random player, dealing 15,000 damage per second. Players consumed can attack from inside Cronia, but the continuing damage interrupts channeled and cast times. A total of 5,000,000 damage must be dealt before Cronia regurgitates the player randomly in a 30 yard radius. If a player dies while consumed, Cronia will heal for 5% health. Current aggro target is never consumed. ** On Master or higher only the physical version consumes a player, but consumes 2 players. * '''Flail: Cronia will pick up a player and fling them 35 yards in a random direction. ** On Master or higher, only the physical version will flail, but will throw 2 targets for 15 increased yards. * Wrath of the Primal God: Cronia will light the church on fire. All pews will ignite in shadow flame, dealing 1,000 damage per second to players for the rest of the fight. The fire will begin to crumble the church, occasionally crashing flaming debris into the arena, dealing 150,000 damage to any player hit by falling debris. Preparation and Tactics Coming Soon! Quotes Intro * Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: These windows... I know these figures. * Professor Stuhone Tathar approaches a great stained glass window. * 'Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: These depict the Drasithian god of freedom. Cronia. * ''Professor Stuhone Tathar enters the church. A great statue rests at the end of the room. As Professor Stuhone Tathar enters, the statue comes to life, shaking off rubble and dirt. * '''Cronia '''yells: Mortals enter my church? Only those blessed by Drasith may enter here! ' * '''Professor Stuhone Tathar '''says: My god... it's Cronia! In the flesh! * ''Professor Stuhone Tathar kneels. * Professor Stuhone Tathar 'says: Oh great god of freedom, I am but a humble academic. I seek nothing but knowledge. * '''Cronia '''yells: Your presence here is a defilement of my holy grounds, punishable only by death! *''Cronia lets loose a horrific screech, the doors slam closed. '' *'Cronia '''yells: Fall now to the unchained! '''Pull *I am the unchained! I am freedom! Abilities * Feel the wrath of the wind! * Break upon my gale! * A natural disaster! * You are nothing but fodder! * You are weak. Death *I have fallen from grace. I am needed... no more... Loot and Wealth * Wing * of the Prime Deity * Wing Dirk * of Shadow * Feather Cloak * Staff of Freedom * of the Devout Shadow * of the Ordained * Tigirian Pauldrons Achievements * '''The God of Freedom: '''Defeat Cronia on normal. * '''The Primal God: '''Defeat Cronia on master. * '''Bane of the Tigirian: '''Defeat Cronia on hardcore. * '''Perfect Storm Chaser: '''Defeat Cronia with no player getting hit by '''Tornado Strike '''on any difficulty. * '''Death on the Horizon: '''Let Cronia reach full stacks of '''Primal Shadow '''then defeat Cronia, with no deaths, on hardcore. Category:Diodrasith bosses